cassandra_palmer_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pythia
Pythia Introduction ✥ The Pythia is the final arbiter of disagreements within the magical community—something like their version of the Supreme Court.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 ✥ "The Pythia was the name of the ancient Seer of Delphi, Apollo's greatest temple. For two thousand years, the women selected for the position were considered the oracle of the world, with kings and emperors deciding policy based on their advice. The position lapsed with the decline of Greece, but the term is still used out of respect. It is the title of the world's chief Seer, a strong ally of the Circle. She is one of our chief assets, since nonhumans do not have the gift." — John Pritkin Touch the Dark, ch. 11 How a Pythia is Chosen "Every time a new Pythia is chosen, a sybil—our name for a true clairvoyant—is selected as her Heir. She is carefully trained from childhood to understand the burden and how to bear it. The Pythia is old and her control of the power is failing. It should pass to her heir. The Pythia's power has passed in an unbroken tradition for thousands of years.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 The Situation at the Start of the Series The Pythia wants the rogue back and sent Pritkin to fetch her. He invokes the Treaty between the Senate and the Silver Circle.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 The Heir was kidnapped by Rasputin and the Dark Circle more than six months ago. The Pythia's power has passed in an unbroken tradition for thousands of years. But now the succession is doubtful. Pritkin thinks the heir must be dead, which would explain why the power come to Cassie, even in part. A rogue with no training, no understanding of what the position entails?Touch the Dark, ch. 11 About Alternate Title * The Gurardian of Time''Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Power / Abilities * Time Travel: It is believed that the Pythia experiences all times at once, instead of traveling only in one direction as everyone else does. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Nonhumans do not have the gift. Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * No one can command the Pythia.Touch the Dark, ch. 13 Weaknesses * Use of the power is draining. * The Pythia cannot possess anyone—according to John Pritkin.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 Function / Duties * The Pythia is the final arbiter of disagreements within the magical community,—their Supreme Court.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Pythias are supposed to guard the timeline from alterations by others—not change it themselves. Pythia's Place in Hierachy in Supernatural Community * The Pythia outranks the Silver Circle—the Silver Circle has charge over all magic user including all members of the Pythia Court—excluding the Pythia herself.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Silver Circle and the Pythia * The Pythia outranks the Silver Circle.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Circle can command a rogue sybil, but not the Pythia.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Silver Circle has indoctrinated all the the Pythia Initiates since birth for centuries.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Silver Circle is bound to protect her, even to obey her in some things.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Cassie is the first one to potentially hold the power in centuries whom they have not indoctrinated by the Circle since birth.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The Circle is in a bind—they don't want the power to pass to Cassie, who they see as an untrained rogue at best, but they fear who else it may pass to—possibly and Adept or possibly another rogue.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Conditions for the Power to Pass, or Not Pass to the Heir * If the sybil has gone dark or been killed, the power will pass to someone else.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * According to Pritkin: the Heir must be a virgin''Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * According to Mircea: The chosen sybil, the heir to the Pythia's power, must remain chaste during her youth to avoid someone gaining undue influence over her. No one is sure why, but the power will not pass in full to a virgin. Current Pythia * Cassandra Palmer Previous Pythia * Agnes, aka Lady Phemonoe Original Pythia * The Pythia was the name of the ancient seer of Delphi, Apollo's greatest temple Historical Pythias * 'Herophile: a clairvoyant who has inherited the role of heir to the Pythia—Apollo names Cassie after her. Positions, Titles, Terminology of the Pythia Court * '''Pythia: The world's chief Seer. * Heir: The one chosen to be the next Pythia from amongst the Sybils—"it is not an appointed position. The power goes where it will, to whoever is most worthy, the ancient texts say."Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Sybil: true clairvoyant—an Heir is chosen among these.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Adepts: small group, chosen from the most gifted of the senior initiates. After Myra’s death, there were only five—carry the Pythian power.Tempt the Stars, ch. , p. * Acolytes: are the Adepts * Initiates: Trainees—in various stages of being trained. ** Junior Initiates: young girls who have been identified with unusual promise; comprises most of the court.Tempt the Stars, ch. ** Senior Iinitiates: that’s most of them—those who have training but carry none of the Pythian power.Tempt the Stars, ch. Known Pythias, Acolytes, Initiates, Heirs * Cassandra Palmer: Current Pythia * Elizabeth O'Donnell: Fallen Heir, Cassie's mother * Herophile: Cassie's title given by Apollo; named after an early Pythia under Apollo's thumb * Agnes: Previous Pythia ** Lady Phemonoe: aka Agnes—Pythia at start of the series * Myra: former Pythia heir * Rhea Silvanus: senior initiate (not an acolyte) Other Details * Silver Circle exists, to intervene in cases where the Pythia Power choses the wrong Heir, according to Pritkin.Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Without a strong Pythia, with the power to enforce her rulings, the problem between the Light Fey and the Silver Circle may escalate to war—like with the Black Circle and the Senate. Touch the Dark, ch. 11 * Because Cassie has not been indoctrinated by the Circle, she would not be their puppet as so many Pythias have been. Cassie would use the power as she saw fit, and that might mean in opposition to their wishes at times.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 * The mythical Cassandra was the only Seer who steadfastly refused to be under the control of anyone. She ran from Apollo to avoid having another dictate how her gift should be used. The Circle is afraid that you will be true to your name.Touch the Dark, ch. 12 Other Associated Characters, Places, Groups etc. * Time Travel * Apollo * Artemis * John Pritkin * Jonas Marsden * Pythia Court * Pythia Mansion * Cassandra (original) * Cassandra (term) * Silver Circle * Clairvoyants * Guild Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. This section may have spoilers. If you want to avoid spoilers, please don't read the summary for a book that you have not read yet. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning". 1. Touch the Dark Mircea, Louis-Cesare and Rafe believe that part of the power the Pythia holds has leaked to Cassie, and therefore probably to the other heir as well. It is thought by the Senate that she may be using the power she has for ill by breaking the bonds between Master and vampire so that Rasputin may control them in his aim to take over the Vampire Senate. ''Touch the Dark, ch. 11 2. Claimed by Shadow 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes :"There is nothing to discuss. The Pythia wants the rogue returned to her. I have been sent to fetch her, and by our treaty you have no right to interfere. She belongs with her people." — John Pritkin to the Consul about Cassie, in Touch the DarkTouch the Dark, ch. 3 : "They hate you because they fear you. No one can command the Pythia. The Circle is bound to protect her, even to obey her in some things, and you are the first one to potentially hold the power in centuries whom they have not indoctrinated since birth. You would not be their puppet as so many Pythias have been. You would use the power as you saw fit, and that might mean in opposition to their wishes at times." — Mircea about the Silver Circle Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Book References See Also * Pythia Court * Pythia Mansion * Cassandra (original) * Cassandra (term) * Silver Circle * Clairvoyants External Links Links related to this topic: * * General links:* Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Supernatural Types Category:Pythia Court Category:Titles